eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-24431601-20141203214729
The God of Darkness flew down the corridors. He was 8usually able to easily pick the patterns of any maze, but Painting was a genius of equil calibar to him, so this was a maze he couldn't see through. Thus, Darktew resorted to cheating by using magic to go through walls. He knew there was a battlde of some kind going on, but it was currently none of his concern. He'd come aboard because he knew Painting had several Sugar Bowls and he was going to obtain them at all costs. (And yet in the actual storyline he doesn't even know who Painting is... Meh. We've kinda dumped what's canon into a furnace.) Darktew reached a large room at the end of some hallway. He couldn't believe his eyes: There were 8 sugar bowls in there! Wow! Such power! Very sugar! Much bowls! He attempted to fly towards them, but found himself blocked by an invisible forcefield. Being a god of magic, whe could instantly detect what was creating it: The Sugar Bowl of Yarn, which floated in the center of the room. But how? Wasn't that back at Dr. Hyde's lab? Was Painting able to create copies of Sugar Bowls, strong enough to power a machine requiring nigh-infinite amounts of energy? Darktew stood pondering, pretending not to hear the Chupacabra sneaking up behind him. ________________________________________________________________________ (Quick note, I'm having ponies walk on 4 legs, but they can walk on two when their front hooves preoccupied, such as how Clyde is usually carrying Katanas, or some other weapons.) Clyde zoomed at nearly his top speed. Which was VERY fast. When he came to a all, he would land on it on his feet as though gravity had changed, then instantly leap off it, flying down the hall once again. Clyde had gained an excellent sense of direction after many years in the forest and many years navigating through palaces owned by overpowered alicorn OCs. Eventually, he reached a dead end. Pulling out his dual katanas from his cape, he slashed the dead end wall down, reveasling a strange place. It seemed like a misty forest... In the ship? Huh? Odd. Either way, it felt like home to him. He flew in, ran up a tree, then began to parquor across the tops of the trees. He would spread his wings to help him seem to defy gravity, but never falp. He had no need to fly, he was too ninja. He ran across a branch, did a flip through the air, during which swinging both his arms out (Imma say arms to differentiate between front and back hooves .-.) causing several daggers to fly from his cape. But then he heard soemthing. Like one of the blades had struck something... Something living. Clyde immediately swooped down to the ground, katanas in hand. He looked around. Nobody was around. But then he saw some kind of humanoid figure. And when he did his vision began to fill with static. However, CLyde didn't care, flying towards Slenderman at toip speed, but just before he was within range to be chopped into pieces by the katanas, Slenderman teleported. Clyde chuckled. It felt so different, yet so much like the same-old beings he had always killed before. (Pete, you gonna play Slenderman against Clyde, or should I just do this?)